The present invention relates to a microwave oven and, more particularly, to a microwave oven which operates in both a cooking period control mode wherein a microwave cooking period is controlled and a temperature control mode wherein the temperature of a food to be cooked is controlled.
In a conventional microwave oven, the cooking control is achieved by controlling a time period during which microwave energy is generated. However, more preferred cooking is achieved in certain foodstuff such as meat when the food temperature is controlled. When cooking meat a preferred food temperature is, for example, 75.degree. C.
A microwave oven responsive to the food temperature is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,035,787 entitled "FOOD TEMPERATURE RESPONSIVE CONTROL APPARATUS" issued July 12, 1977, wherein the food temperature is sensed by a probe inserted into the food being cooked in the microwave oven and the microwave generation is terminated when the food temperature reaches a preselected value.
In the above-mentioned conventional temperature control system, the microwave cooking is terminated when the food temperature reaches the preselected value. The system is not adapted to maintain the food at the preselected temperature for a predetermined time period and, therefore, the microwave oven of U.S. Pat. No. 4,035,787 is not suited for simmering the foodstuff.
Moreover, as is conventional a mannual selection switch is provided on most conventional microwave ovens for selecting the cooking period control mode and the food temperature control mode. Therefore, there is a possibility that the microwave oven may operate in an operation mode not desired.